sarah 's fantasies
by coolbutterfly25
Summary: It's about sarah fantasies about cameron


Sarah wish for Cameron had kept up for many nights. She was the very definition of perfection. Those beautiful brown eyes that can stare into forever and that body oh god that body. Like it was sculpted from angels. But it wasn't just that she was beautiful ,she was caring and protecting not of john Connor but of Sarah. Sarah knew it wrong to want a terminator. She was destroy the terminators they were her enemies. THey going to destroy her and her son. She feared judgment day. Sarah had dreams of Cameron not nightmares. She had dreams of making love to Cameron. Sarah was dreaming one night when she couldn't sleep. She was having a nightmares when Cameron came into her room. What's wrong , Sarah ? CAMERON what are doing here? I heard you tossing and turning in the bed. I heard a gasp.

Cameron approach the bed. Sarah reaching for her gun. I said leave, Cameron. Cameron had moved closer. Are you alright? Sarah. You're heart beat is erratic and you're blood pressure is high. Sarah relax. Cameron sat on the bed. Sarah hand still on the gun she raised to Cameron. Get the fuck off my bed I think. She grabbed Cameron and let go of the gun. She crashed her lips into Cameron. It became passionate. She pulled Cameron into bed with her.

Now that Cameron was on top. Cameron easily let Sarah take over so that was Sarah was on top. Sarah now was on top of Cameron. She stared at the beauty she was lying on top of. Her heart filled with joy. She slowly began to molded to her with Cameron's. She was kissing lips flicker her tongue out into Cameron's mouth making her moan. She slowly to her neck she began to suck and nip at neck with her inner most Cameron hands began to wander Sarah body. Sarah was now hovering over Cameron. Cameron had touched her moving her hand down Sarah body. Sarah now ducked her down to suck on beautiful erected nipples taking turns to each one. Cameron had began to moan and pull Sarah closer. It was pure ecstasy. She had her begging for mercy it was so good. Cameron tangled her hand in Sarah hair as she was licking and sucked at her breast. She had moved her lips down her down toned body to her waist she licked her way down. She hesitated for a second ? Looking into Cameron she saw reassurance. She slicked her hand into the waistband of Cameron boy shorts. She slid three fingers into her wetness. She start to stroked her. Her hips began to buckled against the motion of Sarah's hands. Sarah woke up as Cameron was about to come.

Oh, shit Sarah put her hand on her head. Cameron had walk into room. Good morning Cameron greeted Sarah. The sunlight peaked through the window. Cameron the woman of her want. Her mouth went dry. What do you want, tin miss? Everything in her mind and her body screamed I want you Cameron. Cameron said I want to checked up on you. You seemed troubled. Sarah sat up on the bed. Cameron come here Sarah said with an outstretched hand reaching to Cameron. Cameron took her hand. She pulled her to the bed. She landed into Sarah arms. Sarah squeezed her. Their faces inches apart. Sarah : sorry Sarah loosen her grip on Cameron . Cameron had to let go of Sarah. But not without soft kiss to the forehead. Cameron walk away from Sarah. Sarah strain out don't leave me. Cameron took Sarah into her arms held her close. I 'll never leave you. This time she left Sarah 's room . Sarah hated herself for showing her vulnerability.

Sarah took a cold shower after last night dream and this morning meet. John had been in his room listening to music to even notice this morning activities. By the time Sarah got dressed in a black tank top and jeans. She was ready to face anything except for her love for Cameron. First thing she noticed is Cameron well-toned legs. Cameron was wearing short skirt and a low cut t shirt. Sarah thought to herself you're r kidding me, right. Mom mom what are staring at? Nothing she said. When Cameron caught her gaze. She saw something that she couldn't explain. She sent john off to school with Cameron following behind him. Left alone with her thoughts almost alone Derek was still in the house. They had the mission to spy on company which be connected to Sky net. Must had interesting morning Derek drawled. She felt embrassed. Did Derek see what happen between her and Cameron? And if he did nothing happen although she wished. He just nodded his head. What going on between you and that damn robot?

She's not human Sarah she can't feel thing like we can. You getting too fucking close to her. She can't be trusted. She'll kill john then kill you then me not even feeling a thing. She's a fucking robot who job is to kill. To protect john Connor my son which she has done while also keeping us safe. How do you explain that? You're his mother she need you to train him and me I 'm just lucky.

Did you really believe that? Is that just you hate? Sarah

just be careful and with that he walked out.

She worried about john would take it and the mission. Sarah can ponder her thoughts alone. She can think of riding that beautiful girl. Yeah she riding her until she came. She would come hard. She wonder if Cameron had thought about her as much as she thought her. Cameron had walked into their life just when all seem dim.

At first Sarah had her guard up who this new woman in john's life. She gonna take over but over time she would see that guard was more interested into her not her son. Cameron love john just not like that. Sarah founded herself aroused just thinking about Cameron.

Cameron coming home she stared at the kitchen table yes. She thought Cameron lifting her on the table. Cameron body on hers as she imagined Cameron on top of her now this rarely Sarah letting go. Cameron took her time lifting her shirt and bra over her head to floor. Theirs mouth made contact it was like fire that got ignited. Hands began to feel. Cameron felt the softness of Sarah breast with her hand. She start to lay light kisses on her breasts. She had devour Sarah's breast. Sarah couldn't fight back a moan. She had never felt this good. She kept Sarah wanting more. Cameron had moved down Sarah body slowly to reach the button of her jeans.

Cameron came through the door with a message for Sarah. Sarah looked around to see if john was behind her. He wasn't Sarah was pissed. WHERE'S MY SON? WHERE IS HE? Sarah said trying to her anger. Cameron calmly walked over to Sarah. She held Sarah in her arms. He is safe, well, as he can be with Derek. They went to spent more time together. So now it just you and me. She said rubbing soothing circles on Sarah back. Sarah thoughts were driving insane with arousal. He will be away for a two weeks. Sarah now calm in Cameron's embrace. He's fine she kept reassuring her. She had took a step back from Cameron to look into her beautiful brown eyes. Sarah said why do torture me so? In a barely audible tone. Cameron what do you mean? Sarah said what? Noticing the near Sarah was found in a trance. She loved the smell of Cameron 's perfume mixed with Cameron skin it was like a dream and her lip gloss. She wonder how it tasted. Her heart began to race and she knew Cameron can determined that. Cameron had noticed that Sarah 's started to race. Cameron : what's wrong what do you mean I tortured you? She carried Sarah in her arm like a groom his bride. She lay Sarah on her bed. Sarah sat up and invited Cameron to sit next to her. Their legs touching what I mean

Sarah said clearing her throat. I think you're beautiful, Cameron. I want you to make love to me. Cameron pause Sarah can we dance first. Sure say with hesitation. Sarah wasn't much of dancer. But the way she fought she had the fluidly of a dancer. It was almost poetic the way she flow with punches. I don't what was more graceful. Sarah felt honored to dance with Cameron. Cameron took Sarah's hand as she molded her body their bodies together.


End file.
